Cleopatra Atosaki
|kanji = 後先・クレオパトラ|romaji = Atosaki, Kureopatora|color = #FACC2E|text = Black|name = Cleopatra Atosaki|race = Human|gender = Female|birthdate = September 4th|age = 34|height = 182 cm (6'0" feet)|weight = 70 kg (160 lbs)|eye color = Red|hair color = Black|blood type = A+|affiliation = Atosaki Family |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = |status = Active|marital status = |relatives = Atosaki Family |alignment = |magic = Seith Magic (Human Possession) Celestial Spirit Magic (Cursed, Planetary, Elemental) Transport (Minor) |unusual features = Artificial Arms|partner = |guild mark = Back|base of operations = Fiore|weapons = |english voice = |japanese voice = |previous affiliation = |team = |previous partner = |previous team = }} Cleopatra Atosaki (後先・クレオパトラ Atosaki, Kureopatora, lit, Beginning and the End, Father's Glory), more commonly referred to as "Cleo" '(クリーオ ''Kurīo) is female Mage and a member of the Atosaki Family. She's the younger sister of Augustus, Marcus and Nero Atosaki, thus being fourth in line as the head of the Atosaki Family. Born without arms, she uses several artificial arms that's controlled through the use of her magic, which she's also credited for being a prominent user of both Seith Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic. Appearance Standing proud as an noble figure, Cleopatra is a tall woman with a slender yet elegant form in her mid-thirties. With fair skin and long, black hair that is adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards.Towards strangers, she may seem unapproachable, as she's often viewed with a frown and a stern facial expression. With an imposing atmosphere, her long clothes and golden ornament, togheter with her attitude towards strangers, she's often tought of as a broad trying to act like an empress. Which is something Cleo is aware of but doesn't pay any attention to as she doesn't want to be taken lightly. Her clothing consists of different pieces of light clothing, beneath is a white shitagi, a black kosode, and a black hakama, which is then held togheter with either a white sash or a larger, red obi sash with a delicate design. Ontop of this clothing is a white long-sleeved haori with small black lines that circulates the bottom of the dress. The last piece is another white robe, this one is fastened at the front near the center of her chest, then ciculates her body, the ornaments holding it togheter is a golden one with the shape of a butterly. Having been born without arms, Cleo was very insecure about her appearance and stayed away from other children and adults in fear of being called abnormal. But with time she started to learn magic she instead found other means to gain arms, so with the aid of wodden arms of her own deisign and Seith Magic, she got not only two, but six arms attached to her back. She took great pride in them and soon became natural thing about her. These arms are long with a skeletal appearance that can be elongated and manipulated with great dexterity, able to perform what any man can with their arms and much more due to their numbers. Personality - History - Magic and Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities '''Superior Observational Skills: - Highly Intellectual: - Enhanced Durability: - Enhanced Endurance: '''- Magical Abilities '''Magical Prowess *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): - *'Second Origin Activation '(二原解放, Nigen Kaihō): - Magic Seith Magic Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō): is a Caster Magic and a form of Seith Magic and Black Magic that directly deals with trapping wandering souls and manipulating them. Cleopatra utilizes this magic in the form of Human Possession, allowing her to seal wandering souls inside objects and manipulate them as she wishes. If given the ability then the souls can act as they themselves will it, allowing for a closer relationship between the souls and its wielder but risks losing them should they come to bad terms. The souls used aren't bound to the specific object, making them capable of changing their containers on a whim: this comes in handy if, for example, the opponent does manage to incapacitate their usual container. As a user of Human Possession, Cleopatra also has the ability to see souls, wether they be Human, Spirit or anything else for that matter. Cleopatra currently possess eight souls that are used and stored within two different objects of her own design. First being the artificial arms that extends from her back, making her able to everyday work, often in a much faster pace that most people and giving a new definition of multitasking. Second one being in the shape of a humanoid puppet, which are primarly used for combat. Unlike other users of this magic, these puppets are not capable of freely floating and maneuvering in the air, yet they're both agile and acrobatic, making them able to perform feats normal people would not. Their main offensive ability consists of firing barrages of powerful blasts, which possess enough force to generate explosions of various sizes, and is particularly destructive if all puppets focus their assaults on a single point. They're also proficient fighters in close combat. *'Line Formation' (ラインフォーメーション Rain Fōmēshon): At Cleopatra's command, any given number of puppets will gather and stand in a linear formation. They will then procced by reaching out their hands towards the opponent and create a large, horizontal crescent-shaped beam, wider depending on the amount of puppets, which is then released within the span of a second. Unlike normal beams, this type of attack cuts through its targets, and possesses enough cutting power to cleanly bifurcate both the ground and large pieces of furniture. *'Baryon Formation' (バリオンフォーメーション Barion Fōmēshon): At Bickslow's command, all of his dolls position themselves in a pentagonal pattern. A large whirlwind is produced around the formation, and from the latter's hollow center a massive and powerful magical beam is generated, which is subsequently fired towards the target. Such attack is capable of causing mass destruction, creating a large explosion, and was shown performed with both some toys and Bickslow's usual dolls. While in the manga the dolls appear to be still during the preparation for this attack, the anime portrayed them spinning vertically. A baryon is a composite particle. *'Crush' (砕 Sai): Cleopatra, with the aid of her artificial arms, raises one of her arms with the index and middle fingers outstretched, and, employing her Seith Magic, prompts a creature summoned by an opponent to generate a large of amount of magical energy inside its own body, which then proceeds to either annihilate it or cause severe amount of damage to it. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法, Seirei Mahō): is a Holder Magic, Spirit Summoning and a type of Spatial Magic that allowes Cleopatra to summon Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These are ranked differently depending on their key, strength and how rare they are. The Silver and Elemental Keys being the more common ones, while the more rare and powerful being along the lines of the Golden and Planetary Keys. There are also the Cursed Keys which vary the most in terms of strength due to them being formerly another type of key, such as Silver, Gold or Crystal, but they're also as common as the Silver and Elemental Keys. *'Summon' (召喚, Shōkan): A Cursed Spirit Mage is able to summon Cursed Spirits from another dimension by using the Keys of the Gates. Cursed Spirits can aid the Mages in battle, do chores for them, or just play with them. (The Last two are highly unlikely, but there are exceptions depending on the Spirit). *'Force Gate Closure' (フォース•ゲート閉鎖, Fōsu gēto klōsa): Closing the gates requires a mutual agreement from both the summoner and the spirit. Molotov have demonstrated the ability to force the gates to close in battle, forcing the Cursed Spirits back to The Cursed Plane. *'Multiple Summons' (複数召喚, Fukusū shōkan): Summoning more than one Cursed Spirit uses up a lot of the summoner's Magic ability which may cause death. However, some Cursed Spirit Mages have demonstrated the unique ability to summon multiple spirits at the same time. Transport Transport (トランスポート Toransupōto): is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic that allows Cleopatra to teleport people or objects into another dimension. This Magic gives Cleopatra the ability to erase the presence of their targets by transporting them into her own personal pocket dimension; Cleopatra does so, with the aid of her artificial arms, by clapping her hands, releasing a dark energy wave that extends in all directions and cause all those caught within it to vanish without a trace. She's then able to see the ones captured through a swirling sphere of energy materialized in her palm, thus allowing her to bring select individuals out from within her dimension. The extend of which Cleopatra is able to use this magic is very low, as she only uses it as a way to summon her puppets and other minor things. She's capable of storing all of artificial equipment and about a small room worth of objects or instead of the objects, two people. Cursed Keys The Cursed Keys (呪いキー Noroi kī): are a set of multiple keys which allows the wielder to summon a former Celestial Spirit, now Cursed Spirit, to help them in the heat of battle. These spirits have been Cursed for their crimes against either Humans or Spirits, resulting in often having a hostile attitude in either a physical or mentally form. This makes them unreliable at first but if the wielder proves their worth then they become a strong ally. The Cursed Keys used to be another type of key, such as Gold, Silver or Crystal, and thus Cursed Keys aren't very rare and they come in a large variety concerning their strengths and capabilities. Cleo currently owns one Cursed Key. *'The Wicked Spirit: Gomorrah' (邪悪な霊・ゴモラ Jaakuna rei: Gomora): is one of the several Cursed Keys, this one being known for being a malicious spirit, as a Celestial Spirit he often used his powers to harm both friend and foe, even deliberately harming other spirits when possible. Since he made his contract with Cleopatra, which was the first contract she made, he believes that she has proven herself to be worthy of abilities. Now he stands next to her as a great ally and maybe even a greater friend. Elemental Keys The Elemental Keys (エレメンタル·スピリット, Erementaru no Kei): are Magical Artifacts that are used for summoning the Elemental Spirits in a similar manner to Silver/Gold keys are used to summon Celestial Spirits. The Elemental Spirits are a race inhabiting the Celestial Spirit World and are considered to be most commonly found keys, often done so in their natural environment and usually take an appearance of a young boy/girl or an animal. Their respective keys are in different colours, each one representing an element. Cleo currently owns two Elemental Keys. *'Gate of the Raging Fire' (烈火の鍵 Rekka no kagi): - *'Gate of the Infernal' (地獄の鍵 Jigoku no kagi): - Planetary Keys The Planetary Celestial Gate Keys (惑星星辰関基幹 Wakusei Seishin Seki Kikan), more commonly known as the Behemoth Keys, are a set of eleven elusive keys which allows the wielder of them to summon forth one of these eleven Behemoths, Celestial Spirits of such power that they are said to be able to rival the might of gods. Unlike the Zodiac Keys, which possesses a set amount of power, the Planetary keys deal more with a possibility for power. A summoned behemoth's strength is fully dependent on the bond which the spirit holds with its key's wielder. A poor relationship will not only lead to a disobedient spirit, but also to a very weak spirit. Cleo currently owns one of these keys. *'Behemoth of Mars: Ares' (火星のビヒモス・アレス Kasei no bihimosu: Aresu): The Behmoth of Mars is undoubtedly the most ferocious and battle-loving of the Behemoths, always looking for a fight wherever and whenever there may be one. While Ares is not too keen on the concept of killing, as it means one opponent less in the world, it has never kept him from giving his opponents a severe mauling if none stands to stop him. Ares pretty much embodies the concept of being an ass. He is uncaring to all and is therefore often considered to be the most difficult spirit to form a bond with. If it was up to him then he would rather prefer to have the whole world admire and adore him. Ares is a being of little smarts and a lot of brawn, making use of Titan and Strengthening Magic alike in order to overwhelm his foes with supreme muscle power. Artificial Equipment Puppet (人形 Ningyō): - Arms (上肢 Jōshi): - Relationships - Quotes - Trivia *Cleopatra's appearance is based off Senjumaru Shutara from the manga; [https://myanimelist.net/manga/12/Bleach?q=Bleach Bleach]. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Seith User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Cursed Spirit User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage